1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to signal transmission, particularly to an antenna system used in a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With wireless communication devices such as mobile phones, it is desirable to keep as low as possible the dose of electromagnetic radiation imposed on the body tissue of a user. The rate at which energy is absorbed by the body when exposed to a radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic field is measured by specific absorption rate (SAR).
As a result, it is necessary to improve antenna design to reduce the SAR value of antennas without compromising the communication quality of the wireless communication device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.